


Overcoming Human Inefficiencies

by heeroluva



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bondage, Gags, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Venom gives Eddie a lesson in reproduction.





	Overcoming Human Inefficiencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



“Humans are just so very inefficient, don’t you think, Eddie?” Venom says conversationally as he teases Eddie’s tight pucker with a thin black tentacle, another wrapped snugly around the base of his cock and balls.

Two more tendrils, each tipped with a mouth-like bulb, have latched onto Eddie’s nipples, tugging and twisting and sucking on them in ways that no human could hope to reproduce. Mere weeks ago, he’d have laughed at the thought of being able to come from nipple stimulation alone, having never considered them to be particularly sensitive, but Venom has taught him that there is so much about his body that he’d never known.

Eddie just moans in reply as the slick tentacle finally breeches him, pushing deeper and deeper and deeper until he laughs a sound closer to hysterical than he cares to admit as he half expected it to rise up his throat and out of his mouth.

Venom’s laugh is low and rumbling; the tentacle within Eddie grows thicker. “If that’s what you’re into, I can certainly deliver.”

Balls drawing up suddenly, unexpectedly turned on by the thought and having been teased for far too long already, Eddie yelps and hisses, biting out a sharp “Fuck!” when Venom snakes out a think tendril and yanks down harshly on his balls, stopping his impending orgasm in its tracks.

“Now, now, Eddie. It won’t do to have you coming so quickly.” A new slim tendril worms its way into Eddie’s cock, effectively plugging him.

Dropping his head back against the pillow in defeat, Eddie moans as he spreads his legs wider, desperately wanting to come. Eddie loves the strange, silky, slick slide of Venom over him, around him, inside of him, but it’s just not enough.“Venom, buddy, pal. Not that I’m not having fun, but is there a reason other than you love fucking with me that I can’t come.”

“I was getting there. As I said, humans are so very inefficient.” Venom smirks when he knots his tentacle against Eddie’s prostate, drawing a moan from him. “Your kind need two people to reproduce, and not just any two people, but one male and one female.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m well aware of how reproduction works. What’s your point?” His eyes fall to his stomach, and he frowns in confusion as he notes its bloated appearance. Had he had that big of a dinner? But then the small bulge suddenly ripples before his eyes, growing bigger, pushing out as though Venom is practically waving at him from the inside, drawing a startled, “Holy shit!” from him.

“The point, Eddie, is that I have no such requirements. All I need is the desire and a compatible host. Apparently safety is a bonus that makes the process easier. ” Venom shoves another tentacle none too gently into Eddie alongside the first.

Groaning at the stretch, it takes Eddie a moment for Venom’s words to sink in, and he jackknives upward, hands grabbing at Venom’s floating head, his grin wider than ever. “Tell me that you’re not saying what I think you’re saying.”

Venom’s proudness is palpable as he rubs another tentacle against Eddie’s hole. “We’re going to be Daddies, Eddie.”

Too stunned to respond, Eddie eyes are huge as he takes in the new tentacle, this one translucent and bulbous, clearly showing off the soft eggs housed inside. The two tendrils within him suddenly tug at his rim, holding him open in invitation. It’s an invitation that the tentacle takes, pressing into him.

Eddie hisses as the first eggs try to press inside. “Venom, don’t you think this is something we should have talked about beforehand?”

“But we are talking, Eddie.”

“You know what I mean!” Eddie growls. Reaching for the tentacle, Eddie’s arms are suddenly held fast by Venom’s immovable mass before he finds his body manipulated, folded in way that shouldn’t be possible until he’s staring at his own asshole, swollen and oh so slowly stretching wider and wider as Venom gently encourages the first egg into Eddie.

A surge of fear hits Eddie at the same instance a needy sob falls from his lips when it finally slips inside, his cock jerking with his need to come as it presses against his prostate, lodging there for long seconds before it finally presses deeper. Folded as he is, he can’t see the swell of his stomach, but he can feel the weight of it settling inside, shockingly heavy for something so small.

“Please, Venom. I can’t—you can’t—I don’t—” Eddie’s brain struggles to process anything except what he’s feeling as the second egg follows the path of the first, slowly spreading him, filling him in ways he’s not meant to be.

“You’re so perfect like this, Eddie, taking my children so easily. They’ll be strong because of you.”

Another sob is wrenched from Eddie as the second egg pops inside, feeling bigger than the first, and the need to come in more powerful than ever as Venom wraps another slick, black tentacle around his straining cock, jerking off the plugged length. “I know what you’re doing. Trying to distract me. Trying to—” Venom wastes no time shoving the third egg inside. “Just wait, just wait—I’ll, I’ll—”

“Here, Eddie. Since you’re having so much difficulty talking, why don’t I hope you with that,” Venom says as he abruptly pushes a tentacle into Eddie’s mouth, swelling until his lips are stretched wide and his jaw aches from the strain.

Eddie shouts as he’s gagged, the sounds barely audible. Before he shouts at Venom in his head, Venom forces the fourth and final egg into Eddie and withdraws the tendril plugging his cock while also loosening his hold on Eddie’s balls.

Body tensing, muscles straining, Eddie’s eyes roll back in his head with the force of his orgasm, his balls pulled up tight as his cock spurts thick streaks of come across his face as Venom continues to move the eggs deeper into Eddie.

The pleasure turns to near pain as Venom doesn’t stop his ministrations, Eddie’s nipple throbbing, his cock and balls aching as before he realizes another orgasm is rising through him. Eddie loses track of time as he comes again and again until his balls are drained, until he’s limp and slick with sweat, until he’s on the verge of passing out, certain he can’t take anymore.

Eddie whimpers when Venom pulls out of him, away from him, as he gently unfolds him, massaging cramped muscles. Eddie isn’t certain how long he dozes after that, but when he returns to himself, his hand is pressed protectively against the curve of his stomach. Venom’s skin wraps around his hand, pressing closer, his smugness undeniable.

Eddie laughs long and hard, long enough that Venom’s head forms above him.

“Eddie? Eddie are you well?”

Laugh dying as quickly as it starts, Eddie says. “Well? Am I well? I’m the host of an alien parasite who just laid his eggs in me. I can’t believe you.”

Venom snakes a tentacle down, brushing against Eddie’s overused cock.

Hissing, Eddie shoves him away. “None of that. Don’t think you can distract me with sex. How does this work? Am I going to lay eggs in nine months? Play Daddy to four little aliens for eighteen years?”

“No need to be so dramatic Eddie. Incubation will last for a week, at which time they will emerge fully developed and seek their own hosts.” Venom pauses for a moment, clearly holding back.

“What else aren’t you saying?” Eddie bites out.

“Until that time they need a steady supply for sex hormones to develop.”

This time when Venom reaches out to his cock, Eddie just groans his frustration but doesn’t protest. “If you ruin sex for me, I’ll never forgive you,” Eddie grumbles as he lets himself fall back, welcoming Venom’s attention. What even is his life now? 

“Oh, Eddie, we’re going to have so much fun.”


End file.
